1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for a configurable active noise canceller. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a configurable active noise canceller that may be used in a digital system
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, due to latencies, analogue solutions are used in active noise cancelling devices, such as headsets. Even though such analog solutions tend to have a high bandwidth of noise cancellation, they offer limited tuning of the cancellation profile and music equalization. Furthermore, since music is equalized even when the active noise canceller is OFF, turning off the active noise canceller usually requires either a separate channel for music or turning off the music completely, which is an expensive solution. Hence, the music is usually turned off when the active noise canceller is not active.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus for an improved configurable active noise canceller.